


When The Stars Come at Dawn

by Kiz_Kule_94



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mages and Templars, Multi, Temple of Sacred Ashes (Dragon Age), The Conclave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiz_Kule_94/pseuds/Kiz_Kule_94
Summary: Dragon Age/Lion King crossover.King Mufasa of the Pridelands had come to the conclave at the invitation of the divine herself, it may be hope the last hope for his people and kingdom after the mage rebellion had crossed his borders. But what he didn't know was that his son and along with his best friend had hitchhiked in a cart to go off an adventure, they all get more than they bargained for.And to make matters worse… Simply put: Wrong place, wrong time.This looks like a job for a pair of strangers who came in the wright place, wright time.Will the newly found Inquisition maintain peace and balance to the world? Or watch it all fall?





	When The Stars Come at Dawn

I don't know what i'm doing. So please bear with me.  
Its coming out soon!


End file.
